Madou Koukaku:FAQ
How to get new clothes for the Madou Koukaku? *Obtain Ryun as your Madou Koukaku instead of the Nafqa she will allow you to create the clothes for Aru After speaking with the generals speak with Liselle for Orfan route and Aru for Eida route. *In Orfan (Magic) Route, after Nafqa join, just keep finish important quest(quest with big red letter on it). Quest 213, 212, 214 will allow creation of new Cloth in the Magic research lab. *Start Eida route to get 3 armor and Orfan route to get the other 3. How to unlock Large (Farm, Ranch, Quarry, and Lumber yard) buildings? *A. 大農場(Large Farm), 大牧場(Large Ranch), 巨大採石場(Giant Quarry), 巨大鉱山(Giant Mine), 巨大採土場(Giant Clay Pit), 巨大伐採場(Giant Lumber yard) cannot be built. The only way to have them is to get a territory that already has it. You lose them for good if you raze them. Where can I get materials that are not harvestable crucial materials to finish Magtech route? *ex: 神聖の水晶, 闘士の燐石, 深紅の星石, 知識の燐石, etc - list here to find out where to get it. *A. Some of this items are harvestable, others purchaseable at Sernal Firm at one of the four location mostly Fort. **Yagata Clay - ヤガタクレイ : ***Harvestable at Graveyard of Sand Cloud, directly right(east) of Centakus (not as route) unlock at quest 653. ***The only other location is 奉霊の洞窟 (The Cave Which Deifies The Soul) is far behind Eida's territory. Is unlocked by quest 662. **Holy Crystal - 神聖の水晶 - harvestable at Eags Coal Mine, West of Zafuha Tribe Capital. **Wisdom Stone - 知識の燐石 - sold in Fort Sernal Firm lvl 2 **Fighter Stone - 闘士の燐石 - Sold in Fort Sernal Firm lvl 3 **Crimson Stone - 深紅の星石 - Sold in Fort Sernal Firm lvl 4 **I have level 5 Fort Sernal firm but I can't find those stones(fighter, crimson, wisdom.) - unsure if this is the reason, it might have to do with the important item sold in Sernal Firm or Quest 501-505. **Even with full upgrade, some items will not appear until you played further. (confirmed in 2nd playthrough) How to unlock items you can purchase at Sernal Firm? *Leveling the Sernal Firm will unlock more equips and materials and you can further unlock more by completing quests 501-505 that asks for a key item from the Sernal Firm. (1, 5, 10, 50, and 100k for each quest) *Some of these items can only be gained in specific territories such as Capital, Fort, Forest, or Town/City and with a specific Sernal Firm level at that location. How to get Field Marshal Garmus and Bell to join? *It isn't that Garmus won't attack you but.There is a few choice. **First choice happens when you visit Garmus, first time after prologue. ***talk to Garmus, at the first choices choose, "何者かが引き起こした災厄" (Someone planned this disaster.) ***at the second choices, choose the first one "ただちに処断する" (Punish Immediately.) **Second happens when Garmus visits you, questioning you about the way this nation is and if king is needed. ***first choice - 必要なことならば… (If it is necessary... )- is the choice if you want to be friendly with Garmus **Third happens after Garmus visit, Bell will attack you (not battle) and ask about the former Marshal the one you taken place of. ***first choice again - 正直に答える (Be Honest). *Above allows you to get Garmus and Bell later on after war starts between you and him. How to invade Dwarves territories? Most unit can not access those territory. *The Blue Arrow path are Flight units/Troop, you can move on it if your army consists only of flying squads (both leader and subs must have flying movement type) *The Dotted path are Underground route, you can move on it if your army consists only of squads where all units are M or less size (both leader and subs must have M, S or SS size) Why do harvestable materials have colors (Brown, Orange, and Pink.)? *When you check a territory, harvestable materials in Brown means you'll get them every week. Orange means you have 1-99% chance to get it, and Pink means that chance to get them is negative and you need to create few gathering buildings to increase it above zero. Each material that is lower in the list requires material higher in the list to be gathered successfully so that it have a chance to appear. So even if you have 6 orange materials chance to get the lowest in the list can be close to zero, so buildings to increase drop rate % are required. How to get Margireta End? *There is only 3 requirements':' **'First:' it doesn't matter which route as long as you go with rewritten history ending (but not True History or Tyrant ending). **'Second': friendship with Margireta and Li Anes (they should not be turned into prostitutes). After first fight with Li Anes choose "英雄を手厚く扱う" - treat the hero cordially. After Annarotte falls, and Margireta is levelled a bit (to around lvl 40s) you get all the relation events started and done with. Just clear all the events before finishing the game. **'Third': At early parts of the game, Annarotte will ask for your assistance. You must choose to help her. Choosing not to help her, then declaring war against her will give you the ability to recruit Faith instead. How do I unlock Dikeiru (number 005 in the monster combination)? *Unlock during Orfan route, requires finishing a few important quest and Garmus joining. Monster 005-009 are unlocked by starting quest 221-225. What is School 学舎 Building is for? *School (学舎), Training Center (訓練所), Research Center (開発研究所) are use to unlock manuals that is sold in store after few weeks. Purchase the Manuals to allow Normal Character Units to use some Passive and Special attack that is unuseable before. Other than School (学舎) that is use for Corona Event, much like Churchs, the Resarch/Training Centers have no use after you have purchased the manuals. Should I fight Aer Cial (Dragon Girl) or not? How to defeat her? *If you reading this you most likely know. Soon after the intro, Air.Cial (Moonlight Dragon / Dragon Girl) will visit you. On the second visit, she will ask if you want to have a battle with her. *This will be a bit hard for first time players. Since it is a solo(Weiss only) battle against a lvl 30 Dragon Girl. **She will continue visit every few week until you've talked with Eida ("!" event in Bernie) about the crystal's material after receiving Aer Cial's request. After this Eida event however, she has one last event with you in the castle and then leaves you for good and you lose the chance to get her the "good" way. She will not come to challenge you afterwards. ***If you defeat her, you started her "flag", her event will continue after you started a route. *'If you really want to beat her in the first playtrough and in the first duel.' It can be done but you have to put story on hold or if you rush to trigger the events of the story then Weiss can get Margerita's Necklace sooner but you miss some cut scenes, it also require hard training and carefully planning of the timing of retreats and the spamming of special attacks: #From the start try to make Weiss earn as much exp as you can in every battle. #Try to make Weiss solo the battle quests. Nedless to say do things that increase the number of battle quests help a lot, i.e. get new monster hunting quests. #Rush the main story events by blitzkrieg any agressor until they sue for peace ASAP so you dont' have to fight a war in two fronts. Make as many allies as you can, the point is get lots of character that increase your army and good excuses for invade and ocupate other countries. #At the begining of turn 10 if you trained Weiss really hard he can be a level 18. With the new characters, invade the beastmen (ザフハ部族国), Margerita will send you a necklace. Equip Weiss with the necklace and do all the battle quests. With level 21 I just barely beat Aer level 31, but leveling up seems to raise stats a bit randomly, your results can be a little different so you may have to adjust. #Buy and equip Weiss with a 騎士の腕輪 (Knight's bracelet), it give +3 to damage.. Can be bought in a Senaru shop level 3. #Give to Weiss 重騎士 (Heavy knights), you need upgrade Centakus castle to level 2 for unlock this troops. #Go to battle and move Weiss to the entrance of the bridge. Then wait patiently until the clock is on 70, the idea is accumulate points for your first special attack. #Get close to Aer and lure she to your deployment building. Weiss need to step on the edge of the building so it can get out of the map instantaneously. #Make sure to change to offensive formation (the big green circle) and unleash your first special attack when Aer get in range. if your timing is right it kill some of Aer's winged serpents before they start to kill your knights. #Let them fight, the knights and Weiss combined will kill the winged serpents and then start to lower Aer's HP. Don't fire your special skill, if you do it she is going to run to her building, so you need to lower her HP enough for kill her with two consecutive shots. Ignore Aer special attack, it only temporally block other units from use their special skills. Keep a VERY close eye on Weiss HP points, when it fall bellow 20 pause the game and order Weiss to retreat to the building. If you stopped Weiss in the edge it can escape alive and Aer will attack the building instead of running to her building for healing. #As soon as possible redeploy healed Weiss next to Aer but again in the edge of the building for retreat and let them fight. Aer will fire her special skill a second time, stay calm and when the HP of Weiss fall bellow 20 retreat a second and last time. #Again ASAP deploy healed Weiss next to Aer but this time a little in the direction to the bridge, so when you fire the special attack she is pushed toward the tower and need to run through Weiss position, that secure the chance of fire another special attack. For be on the safe side do a little more damage and wait until there is only two seconds left before finish her by firing the special skill twice, by then Aer's skill blocking attack is no longer active. #If you managed to defeated Aer. Congratulations! *This might not work for hard mode. The key to defeat her on the first game play is leveling Weiss. **if you use Mission 067 ヘタレ演習 (Deadbeat practice), you might get to lvl 30 by week 12. *Since that is for "Deadbeat", we will go with Quest 51-53 戦闘演習(Battle Practice). Quest 51-53 can be done every week. (Try not to fight with more then 2 character since exp = troopers kill and enemy damage deal). *Build about 3 to 4 魔物捕獲所(Monster Hunting Tent), this will give you more battle to level Weiss, since this is easier to solo and more exp then Practice Battle 1. *Lastly build a few 採土場 (Clay Mines) at Centakus, you will want to get 2 ブラッククレイ (Black Clay) to make マルウェンの指輪(Maruen Ring) which increase exp gain. Or get Maruen Necklace from Margireta for attacking Zafuha right after their reinforcement request. *By week 13-14, Weiss' level should be around mid-20s. Now you can: **'1.' fight Air.Cial or 2. wait 2 more weeks and get to level 30s. *Before battle with Air.Cial, *#Equip Weiss with 重騎士(Heavy Knight) 'unlock when Castle lvl 2 *#Equip Weiss with 'ミスリルシールド(Mithril Shield) sell at Seanal Firm lvl 3. *At battle, First you want to be in 防御陣形(Defense Formation), that will stop you and your troop from being damage, you should be able to kill all her Winged Dragon before your troop hp goes down by half. *you can use special attack any time it is ready, just not when 1. after she use her special (defense+) or 2. when her hp is under 200. *After her hp is under 200, Weiss should be able to win against her, one-on-one even without troops. If you win, have fun with the rest of the game! If you didn't win try agian or the strategy above ^. How to level up characters quickly? The key for this is to use Marwen Ring or preferably Marwen Necklace. With this equiped, your character will get 3 more XP points for every kill. It includes the commanders and every unit of their squad, which means a maximum of 30 XP per squad. To maximize the effect of Hard Worker, you will want to find as many weak ennemy as you can. In order to solo the ennemies (so a single character gets more XP), there are a few suppress missions that you can take at the Belmon Agency: Raccon, Griffin, Angel, Gurakieru, Lamia and Chimera. Those missions have 6 or 7 squads of monster each, that can be soloed rather easily. If you have trouble doing this, you can use a second character but they will have to share the XP points based on their performances. Alternatively, you can use the same method and repeat the Hetare missions, however it will require the Append Disc 1.